


Yesterday, I was haunted by a doll

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I was haunted by a doll

I wake up to the feeling of a presence creeping under my skin in the dead of night. A chill goes down my spine as the sounds of howling winds and clattering chimes kept me awake. Sounds of creaking wood come from a door close to my side and I look at its direction. Scared of what might be outside the room, I stayed in bed until curiosity forced me out. I walk to the door, reached my hand out and turned the knob

As I peeked outside, I see something strange

Dark shadowy figures float just off the floor of a hallway dimly lit by the moonlight, each figure making ominous moans and howls. Scared out of my mind, I ran towards the end of the hallway, covering my head as I recklessly run past the shades and stopped at the barred window where the moon can be seen. I duck to ignore the beings of dark, something else caught my eye

It was a doll made of cloth without designs or apparel, no hair or clothes just a white cloth doll that resembled a human figure. The doll was just as big as a hand and felt as soft as a pillow with one defining detail, a word or name written at the left “foot” of the doll

Alissha

Wondering of the doll I held at my hands, I raised it in the view of the moonlight but when I did, the doll completely changed. The doll became a severed right hand with blood-red fingernails & pale-white skin, the label “Alissha” written on the index finger, and a look like the hand of a young girl.

The hand twitched, causing me to drop it in panic as I recall the inscription  
“Alissha…”

By that time, the hand was gone along with the mysterious shades. A dark atmosphere suddenly weighs down on me with sounds of nearby screaming getting closer, spreading panic and fear. I back up against the wall under the window and hope the chaos will disappear

It wasn't, however and I feel a hand land on my shoulder from out of nowhere and a voice whisper close to my ear in a sinister tone  
“Hello, my name is Alissha…”

I froze in fear  
“…What is yours?”

And I wake up…


End file.
